


Tentacles

by DownwithCapitalism



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/pseuds/DownwithCapitalism
Summary: An Art about tentacles
Relationships: John Reese/Tentacle Monster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts).




End file.
